1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a camera viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in simple non-automatic cameras, various exposure-related settings can be manually selected for different light levels. These settings typically affect the camera's shutter speed or lens aperture. Since a selected setting is intended only for picture-taking in certain lighting conditions, such as sunny to partly cloudy as contrasted to overcast or indoors, a warning indicator is placed within the camera's viewfinder to alert the photographer as to the existing setting. Thus, the photographer will be reminded to change the existing setting to another one in accordance with a change in the lighting condition.